


Stay Away (But I Can't)

by kitty22803



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty22803/pseuds/kitty22803
Summary: Nico's father had always taught him to stay away from Will Solace, but he keeps on being drawn in by Will's addictive personality and smile.Will's father always told him that Nico di Angelo was one creepy dude, but he can't stay away from that brooding, mysterious boy.When they become friends, how will their parents react?





	Stay Away (But I Can't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrypie62666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/gifts).



> Hey, future readers! This is my first Solangelo fanfiction, so please let me know if it's bad so I can fix it. I've been into AUs a lot lately, so here's one of those. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will meet at a mutual friend's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing a Solangelo fanfic! Enjoy!  
> On with the show!

Nico had always been told to  _never_ interact with Will Solace, the son of the renowned Dr. Apollo Solace. Apparently, he and Nico's father, Hades, had some history. Supposedly, they used to be best friends until, one day, Dr. Solace decided his dad wasn't cool enough, and he ditched him for the popular football guys. At least, that's how Nico heard the story. Ever since he was a kid, Nico had been forced to avoid the Solaces. So, why is he drunkenly making out with Will Solace right now?

Let's rewind back to much simpler times, back when Nico and Will didn't even know each other.

* * *

_Five months ago..._

Will was waiting with his best friends Lou Ellen and Cecil as his father argued with the local morgue's medical examiner, Dr. Hades di Angelo. He sighed. This feud had been going on for  _years,_ and Will was sick and tired of it. His dad had told him that Dr. di Angelo had pushed him away, and ever since then, they had hated each other. Of course, knowing his dad, Will knew that this story wasn't very likely, and his father probably had something to do with the current situation, not Dr. di Angelo.

"Hey, dude, you want to just get out of here?" Cecil interrupted.

"Yes,  _please._ I can't stand this anymore. They're always arguing, I need a ride home, and my parents won't buy me a car! This situation is hopeless!" Will cried.

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic, drama queen. Besides, there may be something good about this situation. Dr. di Angelo's son is a total hottie, and he's definitely your type."

"Lou, you think every breathing boy is my type." Lou Ellen rolled her eyes, then nodded her head and shrugged. He wasn't wrong. "Come on, let's go. I'm not waiting around for my dad." Will dragged the both of them to Cecil's car. "Dad, we're leaving!" he yelled.

Apollo just waved his arm in their direction, still in a heated argument with Hades.

* * *

"Hey, Will, Jason's having a party at his place. You want to come with us?" Cecil asked.

"Dude, I have exams coming up. Unlike you two," Will shot Lou Ellen and Cecil a glance, "I actually have to study. That must be an unfamiliar term, so let me catch you up. Studying is--"

Lou Ellen interrupted him, "Will, you're being an asshole, so now we're not giving you a choice. I will drag you, kicking and screaming, to that party if I have to."

Will held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll go, but you have to promise me that I can leave after an hour."

"Okay, one hour it is. Now, get ready, the party's in thirty minutes."

"What?! Thirty minutes? You guys couldn't have told me about this earlier?" a very irritated Will exclaimed. She and Cecil both shrugged. Will huffed and brushed past them into his room. "Well, since you two idiots got me into this, you have to help me pick out something to wear."

They both shuffled into the room and sifted through his clothes. Cecil pointed out, "Wow, you have, like, no acceptable clothes for this party. Why are you so lame?"

"I'm sorry, but I like to be practical. Med school is for future doctors, not future runway models, and if I want to be a doctor, I can't waste my time figuring out what to wear in high school when I could be actually working toward a goal."

Lou Ellen snorted. "Nerd."

Will acted very mature and stuck his tongue out at her.

Cecil came back out from Will's closet. "Tada!" he said triumphantly, holding up a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. "I found something decent!"

"Oh, I like that," Lou Ellen said, and she grabbed the clothes and shoved them into Will's arms. "Here, put these on. We'll be outside."

* * *

Nico was bored out of his mind. Jason and Percy, his kind-of-cousins, were throwing a party, and somehow, Nico had been thrown into the mix as well. (The reason he called them "kind-of-cousins" was because they weren't actually related since Nico's father was adopted.) The two boys' respective girlfriends Piper and Annabeth were pretty good conversationalists, but they had their own friends, so Nico was left on his own.

"Hey, were you forced to come here, too?" someone asked from behind him. Nico whipped around to see the cutest guy ever. He looked a little familiar, but Nico thought,  _All blond guys look the same._

He replied, "Yep, Jason and Percy-- the guys throwing the party-- are my cousins."

"Oh, really? I've never heard of a Jason having a cousin besides Percy...?"

"Yeah, my dad was adopted, so I'm not  _really_ a cousin." Nico shrugged.

"Oh, well, okay." He looked kind of uncomfortable. "Uh, I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you."

He ran off towards Jason, lifting his hand in farewell.

* * *

 "Will? Earth to Will!" Cecil called.

"Oh, sorry, Cecil. What's up?"

"We're leaving, and we were your ride, so you want to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, let me get my sweater."

Will headed back inside, but he was still a little distracted by Nico di Angelo, the boy who he'd talked to for, like, a minute. He knew he wasn't supposed to even _look_ at him because of the huge rivalry between their families or whatever, but he couldn't help but be attracted to him.

He shook his head.  _No, Will, stop,_  he told himself.

He grabbed his sweater and jogged outside.

"Hey, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

As soon as Nico walked inside the house, he was ambushed by his friends.

"So, Nico, I see you met Will Solace," Leo said, smirking.

"Wait, that was Will Solace?"

"Um, did you not know that?" Percy asked.

"No! Oh, god, I'm screwed. My dad will _murder_ me if he ever finds out I talked to Will Solace!"

Then, Hazel, his half-sister, interjected, "Sweetie, it'll be fine. We won't tell him." Then she paused. "Well, maybe if you two get together..."

"Hazel! I literally talked to him for two seconds!"

Jason clasped his hands together excitedly. "I ship it already!"

"Jason, I pay for your weekly Starbucks trip, so you better shut up."

"Nico! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that! It ruins my reputation as a manly man!"

"Hey, buddy, you went there first."

Piper teased Jason, "Aw, babe, do you need your daily Starbucks fix in the morning?"

"Piper, I swear, I will divorce you."

"You guys aren't even married," Percy interrupted.

Annabeth lightly tapped his head. "Seaweed Brain! Did you forget the running joke that we all have? The one where everyone's married?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Nico, it doesn't matter what your dad says. Don't forget that." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

After that, everyone finally left him alone with his thoughts. He leaned against a wall, thinking of what he should do. He sighed. Maybe he could think about it another time.

"Hey, Percy, wait up! I need a ride!" he called.

He ran to catch up to Percy and got into his car.

Yeah, he'd think about what to do later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with the first chapter! How was it? Let me know in the comments below!  
> ~kitty22803


End file.
